Reaching You
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Karena perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tak lagi sederhana. Ia menyukainya dan ingin menggapai pemuda itu untuk tetap bersamanya. KYUMIN's Drabble


**Disclaimer: GOD, SMEnt, Themselves and Me.**

_**Dedicated for My 18th Birthday.**_

* * *

Dare yori mo suki da yo

(_There isn't anyone that means more to me than you do_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi ni Todoke**

_-Reaching You-_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyukainya. Ia menyukai pemuda itu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sejak pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya di upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia tampan dan pintar. Sungmin senang sekali bisa sekelas dengannya. Melihatnya dari tempat duduknya di pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela. Sungmin senang melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya. Hanya beberapa hal yang Sungmin ketahui tentang pemuda itu. Seperti saat ini, setelah sekolah usai Kyuhyun selalu pergi untuk membaca beberapa buku sulit di perpustakaan.

Dan hari ini Sungmin mengikutinya. Berjalan diam-diam di antara rak-rak buku untuk sekedar memperhatikan apa yang pemuda Cho ini lakukan. Menatap dalam diam di antara celah buku-buku besar yang berjajar. Sudah dua minggu lamanya Sungmin melakukannya. Ia akan berdiri diam seraya memperhatikan Kyuhyun beberapa menit dan segera pulang setelahnya. Menurutnya, semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sungmin tersentak lalu mengambil asal buku di depannya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Bau khas dari buku usang itu tercium oleh Sungmin. Apakah Kyuhyun menyadarinya? Sungmin begitu terkejut saat iris mata pemuda itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. Kali ini, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Apakah ia ketahuan? Sungguh, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai seorang penguntit. Pegangan pada buku Sungmin eratkan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, ia terlalu takut.

**.**

Douka ima dake wa furimukanaide

(_Tolong, jangan berbalik melihatku dulu_)

Yuugure sawagu kaze

(_Sudah begitu sore dan angin bergemerisik lembut_)

Furesouna Kyori

(_Kita begitu dekat, hingga Aku bisa menyentuhmu_)

Kimi wo mitsumeteru zutto

(_Pandanganku selalu tertuju padamu_)

**.**

"Sungmin?"

Langit senja membuat bayangan pemuda itu memanjang, dan Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa bayangan itu kian mendekatinya, kian mendekat hingga saat Sungmin menunduk ia dapat melihat dua kaki bersepatu biru itu begitu dekat dengannya. Walaupun terhalang oleh buku yang masih senantiasa menutup wajahnya, Sungmin bisa memastikan bahwa jarak di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun hanya sebatas satu langkah saja.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tidak dijawabnya.

Sungmin tahu. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukan termasuk orang-orang yang berani. Sosok Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun pernah mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi Sungmin akan segera memohon diri dan pergi meninggalkannya. ia pergi, karena Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya. Karena saat Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya maka debaran jantungnya tidak mau berkompromi untuk tidak bertalu begitu cepat, dan semburat rona merah akan muncul begitu saja di wajahnya.

Sungmin menyimpan perasaannya, mencoba menutup rapat hingga hanya dia seorang yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kini Kyuhyun ada di sini, mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. dan saat Kyuhyun tau semuanya, mungkin pemuda itu akan membencinya. Sungmin tidak mau. Ia terlalu takut… tapi kini keberadaan Kyuhyun tidak lagi sederhana untuknya, karena itu.. _karena itu.._ ia tidak akan membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini. Tidak peduli apapun jawabannya ia akan..

"Apa kau memperhatikanku selama i-.."

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu.. kau memperlakukanku sama dengan yang lainnya…karena itu, aku.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..-"

Tubuh Sungmin tak berhenti gemetar. Tapi ia tak lagi peduli dengan semua itu. Ia memendamnya sudah terlalu lama, ia akan mengatakannya.. setidaknya untuk kali ini.. _Sungmin akan mencoba lebih berani.._

"Terima kasih untuk senyumanmu untukku… Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku berbicara… Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu… Aku…-"

"Sungmin?"

"_Aku menyukaimu_. Aku.. aku menyukaimu…"

Sungmin tidak lagi tau apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk pemuda itu. Keras, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan tangis yang mencoba keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah mengatakannya, kalimat yang selama ini dipendamnya jauh di lubuk hati. Apakah Kyuhyun marah? Apakah Kyuhyun mengerti? Apakah.. perasaannya ini telah tersampaikan dengan jelas padanya?

**.**

Kimi ni todoke, Kimi ni todoke

(_Aku ingin menggapaimu, ingin selalu menggapaimu_)

Kanawanai koi demo ii

(_Tidak peduli jika cintaku tak terbalaskan_)

Kizutsuite mo ii

(_Tidak peduli seberapa sakit hatiku_)

Nan do demo tsutaetai

(_Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, berulang kali.._)

**.**

Sungmin kembali tersentak saat jemari Kyuhyun menggapai buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin menggenggam buku itu semakin erat saat dirasakannya Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan buku itu darinya. _Tidak_. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya kali ini. Ia tidak mau.. setelah semua yang ia nyatakan padanya.

Tindakannya sia-sia, karena Kyuhyun pada akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan buku itu dari pemuda di hadapannya. Sungmin tau bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Tidak bisa lagi Sungmin menahan air matanya dan mulailah ia menangis. Sungmin berpikir bahwa ini memalukan sekali. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya lebih lama, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan ini.

Dan belum sempat kaki Sungmin berbalik untuk berlari pergi, Kyuhyun menahannya, menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga tubuhnya jatuh tepat ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun mendekapnya erat membuat dua mata Sungmin –yang masih basah karena menangis- terbelak. Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya?

"Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Bisikan Kyuhyun padanya membuat Sungmin terpana. Tadinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun kali ini _ya_. Ia mengerti semuanya, saat Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, memeluknya erat dan menciumnya dalam kecupan yang lembut. Ia mengerti satu hal.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sungmin,"

**.**

Kimi ga suki de, Kimi ga suki de

(_Bahwa Aku menyukaimu, selalu menyukaimu_)

Nemurenai yoru demo ii

(_Tidak peduli di saat malam aku tak bisa tertidur_)

Asa ga konakute mo ii

(_Tidak peduli jika mentari pagi tak lagi terbit_)

Nan do demo tsutaetai

(_Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, lagi dan lagi.._)

Kimi ni todoke

(_Aku ingin menggapaimu,_)

**.**

Sungmin tahu. Bahwa kini perasaannya terbalaskan.

**.**

**.**

Yume mitai na

(_This is like a dream_)

Yatto todo ita

(_I've finally reached you_)

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Halo.. apa kabar? Say mencoba menulis kembali untuk pasangan favorit saya yang satu ini. Lagu ini saya rekomendasikan untuk Kalian. judulnya 'Kimi ni Todoke' dan dinyanyikan oleh MAY's. ini lagu ending untuk anime 'Kimi ni Todoke' season ke dua.. kenapa harus Jepang? oh, jujur saja.. Saya bukan K-Lovers, Saya hanya ELF, sudah titik. Saya ini J-Lovers yang termasuk anime/manga otaku. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya.

Ini kutulis untuk peringatanku pada ulang tahunku sendiri, besok, tanggal 5 Mei.. oke.. seneng tapi sedih juga jadi tambah tua -_-'. aku tidak tau cerita ini bagus atau tidak, tapi kuharap kalian sedikit terhibur karenanya.

Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan! Sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
